Rachel's Christmas Wish
by chloe2007
Summary: All Rachel wanted from Santa this year was for her daddy to be home for the Christmas Holidays. Will Rachel get her wish?


**Rachel's Christmas Wish**

 **Authors Note: This is my first House MD fic. I am really nervous about this oneshot so please let me know what you guys think. Please Read/Review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any House MD characters I am just borrowing them**

It was two days before Christmas and Rachel Cuddy sat in the small window seat in the living room watching the snow fall down out of the sky. Now most six-year-olds are usually excited this time of year, with Santa coming very soon but all Rachel wanted was for her daddy to be with her and her mommy this Christmas.

"You know House would be here if he could." Lisa Cuddy said to her daughter as she walked into the room, carrying two cups of hot chocolate for the two of them.

Looking away from the window as she accepted the warm mug of cocoa from her mother she slowly took a sip and stared into the the warm chocolate liquid "I know. The little girl said sighing sadly. "You and uncle Wilson always tell me he is a big important doctor, and a whole bunch of people need my daddy to save their lives." Rachel said looking back into her cup a small smile appeared on her face as she squealed with glee "You put marshmallowes inside it like daddy does!" Rachel said her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of her drink.

"Well look at that I guess I did. Cuddy said looking into the mug, happy to see her daughter smile even though it wouldn't last too long. "Enjoy it baby girl." Cuddy said kissing her daughter on the forehead as she got up from her seat and headed back into the kitchen to make a very special phone call.

* * *

House and his team were working another late night at the hospital. He was hoping a breakthrough in this latest case would come soon for him so he can be home with Rachel and Cuddy for the holidays. Ahh Cuddy he sure was one lucky son of a bitch to seek forgiveness from Lisa Cuddy after he crashed his car into her dining room. At the time he knew himself it was out of a fit of jealousy because he saw another man in her home and thought she had moved on from him rather quickly. It turned out it was just yet another scheme from her sister Julia trying to get her younger sister to forget about House and move forward with her life. Turns out Cuddy knew her heart wasn't in the mood for any setups from her sister and the suitor she had introduced her to. So immediately after there meal she sent her sister and the guy Gerry away, her daughter safe across the street staying at a friend's house for the evening. Lying in bed later that night her thoughts consumed to House. He didn't come around after he crashed his car into her home. Cuddy sought him out at a function for the hospital one night. He and Wilson were standing at the bar together just talking amongst themselves when Cuddy approached them elegant as ever in a deep violet knee length off the shoulder gown with nude stilleto heels to complete the look. She pulled him aside and told him she'd like a word with him. He told Wilson to save his spot and headed out to the back patio with Cuddy. As he stood, leaning onto his cane she sat across from him near the waterfall behind them. Neither spoke for some time, they just listened to the sounds of the pouring waterfall and the birds chirping around them before House said, "So how's little scallywag?" House said breaking the tension between the two of them. Cuddy's heart warmed when House mentioned her daughter. "Rachel's doing good." Cuddy replied, "She's taking dance classes now and placed first in the junior division league." Cuddy said triumphantly as she spoke proudly about her little girl.

"Wow!" House said, he was happy for the younger Cuddy even though Rachel may have been a pain some of the time she did in fact grow on him while he was dating her mother.

"Yep she's my little golden star." Cuddy said as she stared at the falling waterfall. As she watched the water pour down the falls House stared at her from afar. He didn't know if it was the way she looked, absolutely stunning in the moonlight or was it his promise to Wilson to make amends with Cuddy, but he had to have her forgiveness and apologize to her. So he took a step forward and sat beside her. Taking her delicate hands in his own she looked up at him with a faraway look in her eyes as she waited for him to speak.

"Lisa..." House whisperered to her as he tucked a loose curl that fell from her french updo. Cuddy knew he was serious because they rarely called each other by their first names even when they were a couple. "I'm sorry." He came out and apologized to her. She knew what he was talking about. He was being sincere and asking for her forgiveness for ramming his car into her dining room.

"I know you are." Cuddy said quietly to him as she moved in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle as she breathed in his farmilar scent. "You weren't yourself that day. She said quietly as she looked down at their joined hands.

House stood up and relaxed his arms on the guard rails as he looked out at the view. "I was way out of line and could have killed not only you and Rachel but also your sister and that companion you invited to dinner that day." House said, a hint of venom in his tone.

"Lucky for you Rachel was not at the dinner that evening!" Cuddy said angrily to him as she brushed past him and decided to go back inside memories of that fateful day only upset her but stayed put when House spoke

"I am truly sorry Lisa." House said to her as he placed one arm on her shoulder.

Cuddy turned to face him as she stared at him in awe. Was this Gregory House giving out a deep heartfelt apology to her. The twenty-two years she had known House she not once heard him give out an apology to anybody let alone any of his patients family members. And for House calling her by her first name he must have truly meant he was sorry for everything he put her through in the last year.

He stepped in between the space that was keeping them apart and stared into her dark grey eyes and wrapped one arm around her and decided to take the risk and pull her into a passionate kiss. That night for the two of them was a night they would never forget.

* * *

"So you're sure your going to make it tonight?" Cuddy said to House on the other end of the receiver.

"Yes I am definitely going to be home for the Christmas holidays. House said on the other end of his cellphone, "So don't get your partypants and mini Cuddy's mind all stressed out." House said, chuckling.

"Rachel's really looking forward to this Christmas House." Cuddy replied to him over the phone as she kicked her slippers off and laid back onto her bed.

"I think we all are Cuddy." House replied as he turned onto an old farm road and decided to complete his mission for the night. "Tell Rachel I'll be home real soon, I love you." House said as he got out of his red four door Chevy truck hung up his cellphone and spotted the owners of the farm land. Yes his little girl was getting a big surprise on Christmas Day and he didn't want anything to spoil it for her. Smiling as he headed for his destination.

Once House had picked out Rachel's big Christmas gift at the old farmland plantation he decided to stop by Wilson's house so his buddy could help him bring it to Cuddy's place.

"Little help out here for the cripple and the pup." House called out to Wilson as he rang the doorbell repeatedly. He can hear his friend shuffling inside to let him in before he woke up the entire apartment complex.

"Geez House what the hell!" Wilson said, as unlocked the door clad in his flannel pajamas and let House and the four legged creature by his side into his home.

"Meet the Cuddy girls new pet." House announced letting himself into his friend's home the little Carin Terrier puppy sitting obediently in front of House's feet.

"You bought a dog?" Wilson said a look of bewilderment on his face surprised that his friend was putting others before himself for once.

"Yes I did." House said proudly as he looked down at the little pup as it started gnawing on Wilson's feet.

Wilson then jumped out of the way, startled at the puppy's antics and turned toward his kitchen. "You have time for a drink?"

House stepped in line behind his friend as the dog trailed behind them..."Sure I'm going to need to give myself some time anyway so Rachel doesn't find out what I got her for Christmas."

"Eggnog good for you." Wilson said, as he started boiliing water and opened a few cupboards to take two mugs out of the cabinet.

"Sure, getting our Christmas cheer on early." House snickered as held his hands out to accept a cup from Wilson.

"Biscotti good for you." Wilson said, as he brought the tin of cookies over to the kitchen table.

"And delicate Italian wafers for the two of us to share over old folk stories back and forth to each other. House said in a mocking tone, as he held one of the thin wafer cookies and took a bite out of one.

As Wilson stirred his drink he just studied House sitting across from him. His friend seemed genuinely happy. Wilson knew the second stay at Mayfield helped House out. When Nolan told Wilson the advice he gave House you either win some or lose it all, which made House realize what made him happy was having a family to go home to, so when House told Wilson he was planning to win Cuddy back Wilson couldn't be happier for his two friends.

"So I have to ask?" Wilson said, mid sip of his drink..."What possessed you to get Rachel a puppy."

"As much energy as Cuddy's kid has I figured why not?" House said, bending down to ruffle the puppy's fur.

A little yip from the little dog made the two men jump as the puppy managed to put his paws up on House's lap and decided it was time to steal the remaining bits of the cookie crumbs That fell onto House's lap.

"Seems like the little canine will fit perfectly with us," House said, referring to himself, as well as Cuddy and Rachel to.

* * *

"Now we have to be very, very quiet." House said, shushing his friend as he held the door open for Wilson, who was carrying the puppy into Cuddy's home.

"I know how Santa works House." Wilson said, rolling his eyes at his friend, as he brushed passed House and set the puppy's little basket in front of the Christmas tree that Cuddy had put together the day before.

"What is all the ruckus out here?" Cuddy said, coming out of Rachel's room from checking in on her before going to bed herself, as she pulled her cotton robe closer to her body.

As House was tending to the puppy his back turned from Cuddy her soft voice made him whip his head around quickly to face her, not looking forward to seeing the scowl on her face once he showed her the surprise puppy he was going to give her daughter for Christmas.

"Um...Wilson and I were...just." House stammered he knew he couldn't get out of this one so he just moved aside as the puppy bounced over to Cuddy to greet her by jumping up at her and wagging its tail with warp speed.

"Who wants to explain the puppy in my house?" Cuddy said, sternly as she set the dog down on the ground and looked from either House or Wilson.

"Oh look at the time I have to get home." Wilson stuttered out as he glanced at his wrist watch and maneuvered his way past Cuddy as he made a beeline for the front door.

"Great friend you are Jimmy boy." House called out to Wilson after he shut the apartment door.

After Wilson left, Cuddy stood up to lock the door before turning to House with her arms securely crossed and pointed at the dog.

"You care to explain why on earth would you buy our daughter a dog when both her parents have full time jobs." Cuddy questioned House, not realizing she called Rachel their daughter.

"Hey now I will play an active role in this dog's life." House promised Cuddy. "I will feed it, let him out when it needs to relieve himself, and take him out for play and exercise on the days I get off work early." House said, looking at Cuddy hopefully.

Cuddy just sighed as the puppy pranced around the room checking out his surroundings. Going back and forth from one end of the room to the next he finally settled in front of Cuddy's feet staring up at her with his deep coal dark eyes.

"Welll..." House said, waiting for Cuddy's approval on their new pet.

"It would teach Rachel about responsibility." Cuddy said slowly, brushing her fingers through the puppy's silky fur as she thought it over.

"Yes we're keeping him!" House said, happily as he got up from his seat and went over and gave his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What's one more kid to take care of?" Cuddy said, in a teasing tone as she hugged House close to her and reciprocated the kiss they shared earlier with each other.

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning and House and Cuddy were up early, Cuddy because she wanted to get an early morning yoga session in, and House was up so he can take the puppy out of his crate and take him outside, before coming back inside to fix up the dog's basket so Rachel will see her gift under the tree. Cuddy had decided to decorate the puppy's little basket with a big red ribbon on the handle so it would be festive for the holiday season.

"You know Rachel's going to be really happy you made it home for Christmas." Cuddy said to House as she finished hanging the last minute ornaments onto the tree.

"I'm glad I was just able to be here with the two of you this year." House said, as he sipped his coffee as he watched Cuddy work on the tree.

Even though she was just wearing a pair of grey yoga pants, ballet flats, and his old oversized Michigan hoodie, that she claimed herself once they offically got back together a second time, he couldn't help thinking to himself how adorable she looked in his shirts.

Climbing down from her step stool Cuddy caught House's wandering eye as she hit the last step.

"What are you staring at?" She said, smirking at him.

"You're looking mighty sexy in my old college hoodie there Cuddles?" House said, speaking dangerously low at her.

"Mmmm." Cuddy moaned as House snaked his arms around her and intended to have a full on makeout session with his girl but their alone time was cut short when he heard low whines at their feet.

"Jealous down their boy that she belongs to me and not you." House said, in a teasing tone as he talked to the dog who planted himself in front of them.

"Aw don't patronize him House." Cuddy said as she playfully slapped House in the chest. "He is part of the family now, because once Rachel sees him they'll never be able to be apart from each other." Cuddy said, giving House a peck on the lips before heading to start breakfast for the three of them.

House took a seat in the massage recliner Cuddy had ordered for him to have in her home. The puppy content on going back to sleep in his basket for the time being. Soon a knock on the front door interrupted the light snooze House was taking in his chair. Groaning he pulled the lever down from the recliner and grabbed his cane before limping to the front door.

"You're extremely early Rachel isn't even up yet." House grumbled as he saw Wilson on the other side of the door as he let his friend inside.

"I know I am but Cuddy told me Rachel's Christmas wish was to have you, her daddy home for Christmas, Wilson said, pointing to House. "So you need get out of the apartment for a few hours to make it seem you we'ren't here til just this morning." Wilson said to his best friend.

"And where I am supposed to go when it's twenty degrees outside." House complained to his friend as he looked out the window and noticed the snow coming down hard.

"Just scale around the block a couple times and then you can come back." Cuddy said, entering the room and placing a basket of mini muffins on the coffee table.

"Fine." House grumbled, "But the pooch stays here." House said, narrowing his eyes at both Cuddy and Wilson.

"Thanks for understanding." Cuddy said giving House a kiss on the lips. "Now go before she wakes up." Cuddy said, handing him his coat as she shooed House out the door.

Soft Christmas music was playing in the living room as Wilson and Cuddy finished setting up gifts under the tree, the little puppy snoozing away in his wicker basket as they worked around him quietly.

"So you and House are really serious this time?" Wilson said, as they made small talk while finishing up placing gifts under the the tree.

Cuddy sighed, "James if you are asking if we plan to just jump and go get quickly married in Vegas I can assure you both me and definitely House are not ready for that yet." Cuddy said, narrowing her eyes at Wilson.

"No, no I didn't mean anything like that." Wilson said, holding his hands up as he held onto a small present. "I'm just saying I don't want to see either of you get hurt, especially Rachel if the two of you breakup again."

Cuddy just stared up at the dimly lit Christmas tree and the ornaments surrounding them all as one picture ornament struck out to her, it was a picture of her and House together at an indoor iceskating rink. House knew Cuddy always loved to skate growing up so one day on her birthday he had bought tickets so she can go iceskating on her special day. He sat on a bench nearby watching her skate gracefully around the rink. He would never admit it out loud but he enjoyed watching her get her birthday wish that day. He was so caught up in the moment watching her skate that he didn't realize she skated up to him and had asked an eldery couple to take their picture for her special day.

"House is the one for me Wilson" Cuddy said quietly, as she unhooked the skating picture ornament and ran her fingertips over the reflection of the two of them staring back at her. "I'm not going to let him go this time." Cuddy said more to herself than to Wilson.

A soft thud from inside Rachel's bedroom alerted both Wilson and Cuddy that Rachel was indeed up. Coming out of her room she was dressed in her pirate flannel pjs, and clutching her lilac purple blankie to her chest. Going over to Cuddy she crawled into her mother's lap.

"Merry Chr'maz mommy." Rachel said to her mother as she wrapped her arms around Cuddy to get a kiss from her.

"Merry Christmas honey." Cuddy replied to her daughter. "Guess who else made it sweetie" Cuddy said turning her around to see Wilson.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Rachel said, jumping off her mother's lap and giving her favorite uncle a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Wilson said, hugging the little girl close peeking behind her surrogate uncle as she saw a ball of fur by the Christmas tree her mother had set up.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel squealed excitedly, as she noticed the puppy dog sitting up in it's basket. "My own real life doggy." Rachel said, gleefully as she got down on the ground with the puppy and found a loose piece of wrapping paper and balled it up for him so she can roll the paper back and forth for her puppy dog.

Cuddy and Wilson took a seat with Rachel on the living room floor as they watched the little girl get acquainted with her Christmas present. Little Rachel giggling at the puppy's mischievous nature. Everything would have been perfect if they weren't missing House, Rachel had stopped playing with the puppy and retreated back to her window seat and looked out at the falling snow.

"This Christmas would be perfect if Howse was here." Rachel said, sadly as she stared outside her voice cracking realizing that he wasn't with them on Christmas morning

"Did someone say my name?" House said slowly entering the room, leaning on his cane. A huge smile on both Wilson and Cuddy's faces, surprised that House managed to sneak into the apartment without Rachel noticing.

Rachel whipped her head around quickly, a huge smile upon her face as she saw him enter the living room from the foyer.

"You made it!" Rachel said, running over to House and burying her small body into his arms. House managed to pick her up with one arm and stand back up with her holding onto his cane for support. "After Mommy put me to bed last night I wished on a star like Jiminey Criket said in Pinocchio for my daddy to come home and you really did." Rachel said, looking up at House with a gigantic grin on her happy face.

"I never break promises to my Cuddy girls." House said to Rachel snuggling his little girl close to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is it okay if I call you daddy?" Rachel asked House shyly as she squeezed her eyes shut afraid he was going to say No to her.

"I would be honored to be your daddy Rachel. House said, kissing Rachel on the crown of her head, "That is...if your mother is okay with sharing you with me too." House said, as he and Rachel both turned to look at Cuddy who was standing in front of the fireplace with Wilson, as she walked over to her two favorite people.

"We'll file the adoption papers tomorrow morning." Cuddy said softly to both House and her daughter as they both looked at Cuddy with matching smiles on their faces.

"Yay I have a real family now." Rachel cheered as House set her down on the ground as she motioned for her puppy dog to chase her around the living room.

"What do you mean Rachel?" Wilson said chuckling, as he placed a hand on the little girl's arm to stop her from running inside the room.

"Uncle Jimmy you're silly," Rachel giggled, looking at the three adults in the room she added, "A real family has a mommy, daddy, and a puppy dog in it." Rachel said very seriously.

"Don't forget a crazy uncle slash godfather to go with the family Rachel." House chimed in as he stood with one arm wrapped around Cuddy's torso.

"You're right daddy." Rachel said, smiling up at House as she sprawled out on her stomach with her puppy dog.

"So honey what are you going to name your puppy?" Cuddy asked, her daughter who continued to roll a ball back and forth for the dog.

"Is it a boy or girl daddy." Rachel asked House.

The person closest to Rachel and her puppy was Wilson so he decided to take a look for her. "You have yourself a little boy dog Rachel." Wilson told Rachel.

"Cool. Rachel said excitedly "I'll name him...Barkley like on Sesame Street, Rachel told House and Cuddy.

"Barkley it is it then," House said, smiling down at his and Cuddy's daughter. As he watched Rachel play with their house pet. He squeezed Cuddy closer, still wrapped in each other's arms as he looked lovingly into her eyes and silently mouthed,

"Marry me."

Grinning from ear to ear, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks she simply nodded to House and choked out Yes to him. As he pulled out the ring box from his beige parka coat, slowly opening the black velvet box he took the ring out and slowly slid it onto Cuddy's left ring finger.

Now sitting on her uncle Jimmy's lap on the sofa she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Uncle Jimmy why did daddy make mommy cry?" She asked her uncle as they watched House and Cuddy all wrapped up in each other's arms, her mother's head laid down on her daddy's shoulder.

"Why don't we go ask them?" Wilson said to Rachel, as he helped her off the sofa as they went over and approached the two lovebirds.

"Um I hate to interrupt the fluffy cloud nine planet the two of you are on, but do you mind telling Rachel and myself why the two of you or making ooey gooey eyes at one another." Wilson asked House and Cuddy.

"Well Rachel and best man of the hour. House announced, "I asked your mother, and your boss James to marry me." House said, turning to his best friend and daughter as he stretched Cuddy's hand out and showed them his new fiancée's ring.

"And what did you say Mommy." Rachel asked Cuddy.

"I told your daddy, yes baby girl." Cuddy said, her voice still hoarse from crying as she stayed wrapped up in House's arms as she leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yes our family is complete." Rachel squealed with delight as she ran over to her parents and hugged both of them, looking up at the two of them satisfied that this was their best Christmas ever. "My wish came true." Rachel said, quietly to herself as she bent down and hugged Barkley close to her.


End file.
